


Печеньки над Корусантом

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates Canon, Fluff, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, the most domestic these two will get, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Так уж вышло, что послеобеденные чаепития с канцлером стали своего рода ритуалом для Верховного лидера. Но в этот раз, явившись в оккупированные Хаксом изысканные апартаменты, Кайло обнаружил кое-что новенькое.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Печеньки над Корусантом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cookies above coruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998694) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> Размер в оригинале: 1146 слов.
> 
> Special thanks to **TheSpaceCoyote** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Хакс частенько приглашал Кайло на чай.

Канцлер, в прежние времена склонный к аскетизму и, как всякий суровый вояка, привыкший отказывать себе в излишествах, полюбил экзотические импортные чаи, искусно приготовленные сладости, разложенные на изящных блюдах, и заново отделанную в причудливом стиле гостиную в восточном крыле их дворца, из панорамных окон которой открывался сногсшибательный вид на просторы Корусанта. Куда ни посмотри — повсюду мерцающие небоскрёбы купались в розовом послеполуденном свете.

Кайло думал, что знает, чего ожидать, получив приглашение Хакса. Но когда дверь, ведущая в апартаменты, отъехала в сторону, Кайло шагнул внутрь, — и тут оказалось, что он слегка ошибся в своих ожиданиях.

Круглый стол, за которым Хакс обычно проводил чаепития, по-прежнему стоял у самого большого окна, по-прежнему накрытый простой белой скатертью с красно-золотой отделкой. В воздухе всё ещё витал аромат свежезаваренного чая. Насыщенный, с нотками кафа и щедро приправленный специями, — как определил Кайло, быстро принюхавшись.

Вот только облачён Хакс был не в повседневный наряд канцлера — тёмно-бордовую мантию до пола, с высоким воротником и лёгким шлейфом, вытканными из ткани, напоминающей расцветкой мрамор с тонкими прожилками. Сегодня Хакс выглядел на редкость неформально (ну, для Хакса). Белые брюки в обтяжку, высокие сапоги, длинная зелёная туника, вырез которой, в форме замочной скважины*, был обшит мерцающей алой нитью.

— О, сегодня ты вовремя, Рен.

Обычно к моменту прихода Кайло Хакс уже сидел за столом, но сейчас он вертелся вокруг, поправляя трёхъярусное блюдо, возвышающееся по центру. Неподалёку весело шумел чайник, выпуская из носика клубы пара. Вода должна была оставаться горячей — на случай, если им захочется добавки. Что происходило не так уж редко. Правда, не успевал Хакс прикончить одну-единственную чашку (из-за склонности обсуждать за чаем официальные вопросы, касающиеся их империи), как Кайло уже расправлялся с парочкой этих небольших пиал.

— Я думал удивить тебя, заявившись пораньше… Но, похоже, сегодня ты решил устроить сюрприз.

Кайло устало поплёлся к столу и, присмотревшись к сервировке, ощутил себя одетым неуместно. Стол был накрыт очень празднично. Незамысловатый керамический сервиз сменили тарелки, чашки и блюдца, расписанные мерцающими золотыми звёздами и декоративными деревцами, которые украшают ко Дню Жизни. В середине лежала большая красная салфетка, напоминающая направленный взрыв, разметавший вокруг стеклянные шарики и свежесрезанную листву. В общем, вся обстановка выглядела гораздо торжественнее, чем обычно.

Да уж. В чёрном с ног до головы, Кайло застыл у стола и подумал, что ему позарез нужно переодеться. Но Хакс уже наливал ему чай. А потом многозначительно глянул на стул и, отодвинув его, замер в ожидании. Кайло пришлось сесть.

— Давай, угощайся. Тут вот есть сладкое печенье! Никогда не угадаешь, кто его испёк.

Хакс наполнил свою чашку и тоже опустился на стул. Бросив взгляд на Кайло, сидящего напротив, улыбнулся ему. По-настоящему. Не той привычной улыбкой Хакса — с поджатыми губами и будто невзначай приподнятыми уголками рта. Нет. Кайло увидел, как блеснули его зубы.

Кайло ошарашенно моргнул. С канцлером что-то случилось? Ему мозги промыли? Или он стал жертвой химической атаки? Кайло бегло просканировал Хакса Силой, пытаясь определить, не приключилось ли что-то неладное. Но уловил лишь приветливость и огонёк искренней, практически детской, гордости.

— На кухне… — предположил Кайло, не вдаваясь в детали, и потянулся за печенькой на нижнем ярусе.

Тут-то стало предельно ясно, кто их приготовил. Приплюснутые, тёмно-коричневые, чуть подгоревшие по краям, они были покрыты яркой, почти ядовитой на вид, разноцветной глазурью, способной порадовать только ребёнка. Казалось, печенюшкам специально придали такую форму, и Кайло задумался, что же они символизируют? Животных? Или, может, звездолёты? Или деревья?

В любом случае это даже отдалённо не напоминало те маленькие пирожные, которыми они неизменно наслаждались во время чаепитий.

— Я решил дать работникам кухни выходной и попробовать свои силы в выпечке. Мне кажется, результат довольно приличный. Как думаешь? — Хакс с гордостью отхлебнул чая, посмотрел на печенюшку в руках Кайло, и глаза его засияли от предвкушения. — Я знал, что ты именно её выберешь. Это твоя СИДка, «Шёпот». Сделал специально для тебя.

Кайло вновь взглянул на печенье. Повертел его в пальцах, щурясь, пока не заболели глаза. Ну… да, это и правда напоминало СИДку. Только после сотни воздушных боёв и аварийной посадки на болотистой планете.

Но он не собирался сообщать об этом Хаксу. Да, в былые времена он с удовольствием указал бы Хаксу на его недостатки, чтобы уязвить его гордость. Но Кайло не мог заставить себя говорить гадости человеку, который, без сомнений, вложил много труда в это послеобеденное чаепитие.

— Так это ты испёк? — спросил Кайло, правдоподобно (как он надеялся) изобразив недоверие. — Ничего себе, канцлер. Впечатляет.

— Думаешь? Я переживал, что передержал их в духовке и переборщил с глазурью, — улыбка Хакса стала мягче, сковывающее его напряжение ушло. — Очень рад слышать.

— И хорошо. Ведь у тебя есть повод для радости, — Кайло почувствовал, как его рот растягивается в улыбке. И причиной тому была не перспектива съесть это печенье, а настоящее счастье Хакса. — Не каждый канцлер умеет обращаться с тестом.

Хакс фыркнул в чашку с чаем и сделал глоток.

— Подхалим. Ты ещё даже не попробовал. Давай.

Улыбка Кайло слегка поблёкла, когда печенье с глазурью кричащего цвета оказалось у его губ. Но он зажмурился и, протолкнув его в рот, отхватил приличный кусок. Он Верховный лидер Первого Порядка, внук самого Дарта Вейдера. И печенюшкой его не испугать.

Тем не менее он тщательно прожевал кусок, опасаясь неприятного привкуса. Но всё обошлось. Кайло озадаченно наморщил лоб. Печенье было слегка подгоревшим, а глазурь — чересчур сладкой и зернистой. Но в целом — не так уж плохо. Ничего такого, чего нельзя исправить глотком чая с пряностями.

— Ну как? — Хакс подался вперёд, едва не подпрыгнув на стуле, и замер в ожидании приговора.

Поставив чашку, Кайло облизал губы и встретился глазами с нетерпеливым взглядом Хакса. Удивлённый и одновременно обрадованный тем, что не придётся лгать своему канцлеру, Кайло ответил:

— Неплохо для начала, Хакс.

**Author's Note:**

> [*Вырез в форме замочной скважины](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/6d/7a/016d7a07d1b31023ca36b504d77c83ca.jpg) (примечание переводчика).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Печенье по-корусантски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405388) by [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
